


Страха здесь тоже нет

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), White_fire_mistress



Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (GT) [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: За ментальными щитами Шульдиха нет предубеждений, совести и сомнений.There are no prejudices behind Shuldig’s mental shields, no doubts and no conscience. And no fear as well.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (GT) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844575
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz визуал G — PG-13 2020





	Страха здесь тоже нет

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/be/WDnLrdLm_o.png)


End file.
